The Big Four
by changeofheart505
Summary: Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack are called along with their friends and families to view something called, "The Big Four." Which is what I believe their movie would be like. It's a combo of all four movies, but here's the twist, it's all fem!Big Four. Pairings are yet to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

The Big Four

Chapter 1

* * *

"You never listen to me!" Hiccup snapped, glaring at his father. Everyone gasped as they watched the glare of between father and son. Of course, it soon turned into pure on panic when Hiccup fell into a blackish purple vortex with a scream, the others soon to follow.

* * *

"I don't want to be like you!" Merida cried. Her mother glared at her. Merida met her gaze, neither showing signs of backing off until. "AAAAHH!" Merida fell into a blackish purple vortex.

"MERIDA!" Elinor cried as they were also consumed.

* * *

"Eugene!" Rapunzel shot her husband a look. She held a hand out, her parents chuckling in amusement when Eugene handed ocer a crown. Rapunzel was about to take it when she fell into a blackish purple vortex. Eugene cried out and then, he and the royal family were also consumed.

* * *

"I'm not a Guardian," Jack said as he looked at the others before him. He got up and was about to step forward when he fell into a blackish purple vortex along with the Guardians.

* * *

THUD!

Everyone groaned when they landed harshly. When they saw each other, they all went into a defensive stance.

"Really?" Two girls walkes out of the shadows. One has purple tinted blue eyes. Her red and green hair radiated with hyper, kind, light filled energy, while the other had red tinted blue eyes and a darker aura around her.

"Okay," fhe darker one said, "Intros are due. Ahem, hikari?"

The lighter one smiled, "Hailing from Scotland, Clans Dun Broch, Maguffin, Maccintosh and Dingwall! From the Isles of Berk, the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, from Corona, the Royal family and from... all around the World, mainly Burgess at this point, the Guardians and a bunch of kids!"

"You four, come here."

Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jack walked over, though only the Guardians were able to see Jack. The girl just smiled at Jack. His eyes widened. She could see him?!

"She is the first born descendant of clan Dun Broch. She is a brave and fierce archer. Merida, sit on the gold abd red throne." Merida complied.

"From the Isles of Berk, he is a scrawny viking who made his mark by becoming the first person to see, catch, injure, befriend and train a dragon. And not just any dragon; a Night Fury. Hiccup, sit on the green and bronze throne." Hiccup sat next to Merida.

"Her dream was to watch the floating lanterns gleam. She went from blond to brunette. She managed to turn a cooking utensil as a weapon. Rapunel, the pink and purple throne is yours." Rapunzel sat down.

"And finally, he has spent 300 years alone, with no one but the wind as a friend. He is a fun loving spirit. And future Guardian. Jack, sit on the throne of ice." Jack complied and sat down.

THUD!

"Oh, about time you got here. Jack meet Jackson." Jackson and Jack stared at each other. They then started to mirror each others movement. "Here's a fun fact, you two, are the same person!" Now the duo just looked shocked.

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Big Four

Chapter 2

"Whoawhoawhoa... we aren't the same person!" Jack and Jackson said in unison. The girls raised a brow and smirked. "Stop that! No you stop! No you! No! You!"

The female duo cracked up.

"Yes, you are..." the purple tinted blue eyed girl said. "I'm Sakura Yami, call me Kura!"

"And I'm Yami no Sakura, call me Sakura." The other said, "And you two are the same person. Jack is Jackson 300 years from Jackson's time, which is the 1700s. Jackson is Jack's past, human self. How else do you explain the familiar looks inbetween you two?" Jack and Jackson grumbled and crossed their arms with a pout. It was rather comical. If they had none better, the Guardians would have thought Jack and Jackson were twins...

Jack's eyes widened all of a suddden, "Wait... is that why he can see me?"

"Yes, Jackson-"

"Who are ye talking to?" Merida interjected.

"Jack Frost. You need to believe. So believe!" Kura replied. Everyone, except the Guardians, strained to believe in Jack and then...

"Jack Frost..." A young, brunette boy gasped.

"Irony..." Sakura smirked. "Now that we all see Jack, let me explain why we brought you here."

"Why did you bring us here?" Astrid asked.

"Calmate Astrid," Kura said, "calm down. The Vikings, Scots, Royal family and Jackson and his sister aren't from my time. I'm from the year 2013, soon to be 2014. Now, Jack, the kids and the Guardians, aren't from my city. Though, I'm sure they've been there. I brought you here to view a movie."

"A what?" Several people asked.

"Moving pictures with sound. It's one we put together, about, you four." Sakura pointed to Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Jack and Jackson, "you two count as one since you are the same person. You four are known as The Big Four. Snacks are provided, just think of something to eat or drink and it'll come to you, and only that will come. PITCH! EMMA! GET OUT HERE!" Pitch and a young girl appeared.

"I can't believe I lost a simple game of hide-n-seek to a child..." Pitch grumbled as Kura laughed.

"That's because I hid her!" Sakura smirked, "Sit you two. Emma sit with Jack and Jackson, your "brothers"." Emma walked over and sat in between Jack and Jackson. She looked at them both, seeing a bunch of similarities.

"Oh, before I forget, this is an all female Big Four!" Kura piped up.

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

"WHAT?!" Hiccup, Jack and Jackson cried out as everyone else laughed at their misfurtune.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Big Four

* * *

**So, people have been suggesting I do Jarida. Just so you know, the pairing will be in the "movie," so it will be yuri. Same goes for HiJack, Jackunzel, Mericcup and Hiccunzel. I decided to make FlynnxRapunzel a couple since they're married while watching the movie. These next four chapters are short meet the characters chapters. Laters! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Meet Hicca Horrendous Haddock III

"Now, before we see the movie, we are going to meet The Big Four. These clips are about a minute or two long, so yeah..." Kura smiled and snapped her fingers. The lights in the room dimmed. A giant movie theater screen appeared. The screen was dark.

**_A green screened disclaimer appears. Slowly, the words DreamWorks and Disney and DisneyPixar appear. The screen is replaced by an ocean. An island is visible in the distance as something flies by. A roar is heard followed by a chuckle. The thing that had flown by the island landed in a Cove. A figure gets off of the thing, which happened to be a dragon. The figure was a girl, about 18 years of age with brown hair and a prosthetic leg. _**

**HICCA: My name's Hicca. Hicca Horrendous Haddock III. Yeah, go ahead and laugh, I've heard worse. Welcome to the Cove, my home sweet home away from home. **

"That's Hiccup?!" Snotlout asked.

"She's hot," Tuffnut said. Hiccup was gaping at the screen and his female counterpart. Kura nodded and they turned back to the screen.

**HICCA: The reptile behind me is Toothless. I'm a Dragon Rider. But, I'm also part of a group of legends. We call ourselves, The Big Four. I'm the engineer of the group. The one who makes the weapons and machines. I'm the Queen of Autumn, have been for... a few years now, really. I'm also on the way of becoming a Guardia- ACK! **

**_Toothless pounces on Hicca from behind. Hicca falls over face down. _**

**HICCA: I love you, too Toothless...now get off of me! **

**TOOTHLESS: *purrs* **

**HICCA: ****Thanks for nothing you useless reptile...**

Everyone laughed as Hiccup's face went red. Toothless pounced on him, and he ended up like Hicca. This just caused everyone to laugh more.

"So...Hicca?" Astrid chuckled. Hiccup groaned.

"I wouldn't laugh Frostbites, yer both girls in this too!" Bunny smirked as Jack and Jackson groaned. They had forgotten about that little tid bit.

Hiccup smirked, "Can I call you two Jackie and Jacklyn then?" He was met with two glares. Oh, he couldn't wait for their turn. **_  
_**

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Big Four

Chapter 4

Meet Rapunzel Corona

Kura smiled as the next Meet the Character video showed up.

**_The same screen that had appeared for Hicca appeared. Only this time, we zoomed in on a valley._**

_**An upbeat tempo played. It got louder and faster. Louder and faster. LOUDER AND FASTER!**_

_**Two bare feet appeared, spinning and jumping to the tempo of the music.**_

_**But what really caught anyone's eyes, was that each step left blossoming flowers in its path.**_

_**We slowly go up and see a girl with long golden hair.**_

_**She stops spinning and smiles at the camera.**_

**Rapunzel: Hi! I'm Rapunzel. Rapunzel Corona, Queen of Spring. Future Guardian, I hope...**

_**A little green repitle crawls onto her shoulder.**_

**Rapunzel: This is my friend, Pascal. Say something Pascal!**

**Pascal: *glares at the camera, giving it the "I-am-watching-you" motion***

_**Rapunzel giggles and puts down Pascal.**_

**Rapunzel: I'm part of a group of legends known as the Big Four. I'm the third eldest of the group and the most creative. I come with disguises and keep the peace, especially between two certain spirits. No one says no to me, when I have this!**

_**She whips out a frying pan and starts to spin it.**_

_**Spin.**_

_**Spin.**_

_**Spin.**_

_**Spin.**_

_**SMACK!**_

**Rapunzel: *winces* Ow... *smiles* Oopsies...**

Kura laughed and Rapunzel blushed and rubbed her head. She remembered the first time she did that...

Jeez...

it hurt like heck...

Eugene turned to her.

"This is why we use frying pans now."

That just made everyone laugh and the next video came up.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Big Four

Chapter 5

Meet Merida DunBroch

Once everyone finished laughing at poor Punzie's expense with her frying pan, the next video came up.

"Just one more video to go before the actual movie compadres!" Kura cheered, her bucket of popcorn refilling.

_**The same screen from the other videos appears. We zoom in onto Scotland's mountains.**_

_**The waves crash onto cliffs and we zoom into a forest.**_

_**Galloping can be heard.**_

_**The legs of a horse can be seen. We go up a bit and come face to face with an arm holding an arrow and another is holding a bow. They come together and we face a redheaded girl in a dark green dress. She takes aim, shoots, and hits her target dead on.**_

**Merida: YEAH!**

_**She continues to fire before eventually heading for a castle.**_

**Merida: I am Merida. First born descendant of clan DunBroch. I'm Queen of Summer. Part of the legendary Big Four. I'm the second oldest of the four.**

_**Merida walked into the kitchens of the castle and snagged an apple.**_

**Merida: I'm the warrior of the group, the one who leads training for combat. I'm also the Queen of the Wisps.**

_**As proof, blue flames engulfed her. She didn't have legs, but rather a ghost tail. She was also GIGANTIC.**_

_**Just as soon as it happened, it ended.**_

**Merida: And future Guardian. Now, if ye'll excuse me, I have to get to my lessons...*grumbles* It's part of a deal with my mother...**

Merida grumbled.

It was true. She and her mother had come to an agreement.

No forced marriages, no courting, no overly done lessons, as long as she went to the lessons her mother deemed important.

Which included sewing, ediquite, dancing and taking care of her kingdom.

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

The Big Four

Chapter 6

Meet Jackie Frost

Sakura smirked towards Jack and Jackson. The two caught her gaze and paled visibly. The others sniggered. They knew what was coming.

**_The same screen as before appears. The only difference, is that this time, frost covers it._**

_**We zoom in on a city.**_

_**Frost spreads towards a fence. Leaning on said fence is a girl.**_

_**She has long, wispy, white hair held in a spiky pony-tail.**_

_**Her blue eyes are full of mischief.**_

_**She tosses a snowball in the air, catching it everytime** **it falls.**_

**Jackie: Hi. My name is Jackie Frost.**

* * *

Hiccup laughed.

Oh, sweet mother of Odin!

Revenge was SWEET!

He was never,

NEVER!

letting Jack and Jackson live this down!

NEVER I TELL YOU!

NEVER!

* * *

**Jackie: I'm the Queen of Winter, apparently.**

**_She shrugs and forms two more snowballs and starts to juggle all three._**

**Jackie: I don't get why everyone, EVERYONE, tells me to take control of my powers. Why they tell me, I need to learn to be "responsible." *laughs* No, no, no. That's not me. Me? Well, I'm all about snowballs and funtimes. No rules. No responsibilities. That's the life for me. And it always will be, I'm sure of it.**

With that the scene faded.

Jack and Jackson gaped at the screen.

Hiccup was biting his lips until...

Merida gave a very unlady like snort.

That caused everyone but the Jack duo to crack up.

Jack and Jackson groaned.

"Please," Jackson whined, "just put on the movie and spare me!"

Tooth raised her hand, "Oh! Oh! What about the erm...what's it called...THE TRAILER?!"

Kura beamed and hit play.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Big Four

Chapter 7

The Big Four: Trailer

Sakura turned to the others, "Thanks Tooth for reminding us about the trailer. All good movies need a trailer."

_**We scan over Scotland's forests.**_

**Merida**  
**Some say destiny is tied to the land...**

_**The forests' fades and turn into a cove with a tower.**_

**Rapunzel**  
**That in order to chase your dreams, you have to take risks.**

_**The tower fades and turns into a frozen lake.**_

**Jackie**  
**They say that, greatness will find you eventually.**

_**The lake disappears and turns into an island.**_

**Hicca**  
**And that in order to become who you really are, you need to overcome all obstacles in your way.**

**_Music starts to play._**

_Say what you wanna say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_**We see a younger Merida and Rapunzel, both smiling. Merida is with her mother and Rapunzel is staring out her window.**_

_With what you want to say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just want to see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_  
_I wanna see you be brave_

_**Jackie and Hicca are seen next. Jackie is staring up at the moon and Hicca is staring at the ocean.**_

**Merida  
This is our story. It's story about bravery, and the friendship forged in it.**

_**Merida looks older now, and she's looking at three blurred figures.**_

**Jackie  
It's about the moment we realize we aren't as alone as we think we are.**

_**Jackie can be seen, holding up a glass sphere. Three hands appear on top of her own.**_

**Hicca  
It's about becoming who we really are.**

_**Hicca is putting on her armor, looking behind her shoulders, she sees three figures getting armed as well.**_

_I just wanna see you_  
_I just wanna see you_

**Rapunzel  
It's about chasing ou dreams and finding where we belong.**

_**Floating lanterns appear.**_

_**Suddenly, a small replica of Toothless, a Will-o-the-Wisp, a Sun and a Snowflake appear.**_

_**They spin around and around before landing in the sphere Jackie held and**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**The sphere had the four seasons inside it.**_

_**The words**_

_**THE BIG FOUR**_

_**appeared.**_

_I just wanna see you_

**Jackie  
This is our story.**

**Rapunzel  
This is the legend.**

**Hicca  
This is who we are.**

**Merida  
We are...**

**All four  
The Big Four...**

_I wanna see you be brave!_

Kura smiled, "MOVIE TIME!"

**Review! **

**P.S.- I'm changing the way I write the movie from  
Name:... to**

**Name  
Talking, ****thinking, ****_actions_****, **_singing._


	8. Chapter 8

The Big Four

Chapter 8

Watching the movie part 1

The room got darker. Everyone sat down in their seats and watched as the movie played.

_**The screen turns blue. A castle appears, under it, it says Disney. It's followed by a screen with a jumping lamp and the words PIXAR. Finally a dragon's shadow and frost appear on the last screen, which has the words DREAMWORKS on it.**_

_**The screen fades and we once again scan over to forests of Scotland.**_

**Merida  
Some say destiny is tied to the land. Some say that fate is like a cloth.**

**Jackie  
How does that make any sense?**

**Merida  
SHUT IT! I'M TRYING TO NARRATE HERE!**

**Jackie  
Well you suck at it-OW! HICCA?! REALLY?! A PLASMA BLAST?!**

**Hicca  
What can I say?**

**Jackie  
Uh, how about, "Sorry."?!**

**Hicca  
Hmm...nah.**

**Rapunzel  
Girls, the story?**

**Merida  
Oh! Right. As I was saying, some say fate is like a cloth. That everyone's destiny is the thread, and they can cross paths. **

_**We zoom in on a girl running in the forest. She runs her hands through some leaves. Her brown dress simple. Her red hair is loose, curled and wild.**_

_**She lets out a giggle and stares in awe as a Will-o-the-Wisp appears.**_

**Young Merida  
They ARE real...**

_**Younger Merida reaches out to touch it, but it vanishes and reappears behind her.**_

_**Giggling lightly, she ran after the wisps until...**_

**Elinor  
Merida!**

_**Younger Merida was back home. She ran over to her parents, smiling widely, and she declared...**_

**Young Merida  
I saw a wisp! In the forest! I saw a wisp! **

_**She giggled.**_

**Fergus  
Aye, and I saw a dragon!**

_**Elinor rolled her eyes and picked up Younger Merida.**_

**Elinor  
Yer father does not believe in magic.**

**Young Merida  
Well, he should, because it's true.**

_**Both laughed until a horrific roared came out of nowhere. Young Merida pointed and let out a shriek.**_

_**What did she point at?**_

_**A horrifying...**_

_**huge...**_

_**bear.**_

**Fergus  
M'ORDU!**

_**His men grab their weapons, and he turns to his wife and daughter.**_

**Fergus  
Elinor! Take Merida and get out of here!**

_**Elinor didn't protest. She grabbed Younger Merida, got onto a horse, and rode off. Younger Merida looked back and saw her father getting ready to charge at M'ordu.**_

**Fergus  
AAAHH!**

_**The scene turns black.**_

_**The words 14 years later appear.**_

_**We close in on a room. Inside, a girl is just waking up. Her thick, curly, red hair seemed to go everywhere.**_

* * *

Jack sniggered, "Nice bedhead..."

* * *

_**The girl smiled and got dressed. Today was gonna be a great day! She walked around, moving around people and stepping on a lamp, she leaned forwards and was able to get to the stables, her destination, much faster.**_

**Merida  
Come on Angus! **

_**She gets on the horse and flicks the reins.**_

**Merida  
YAH!**

_**Merida smiled as she rode off. She let out a laugh as she entered the forest in which she saw the wisp.**_

_**She pulled out her bow, loaded it with an arrow, and hit a make-shift target.**_

_**She did this again and again.**_

_**Once, she even twisted her body to get a target behind her.**_

* * *

Bunny let out a long whistle, "Nice aim..."

The others nodded.

* * *

_**Merida loads another arrow, and as Angus jumps, she lets it go, and it, somehow, lodges itself into a knothole...**_

_**with more arrows sticking on it.**_

_**Almost looked like some sort of porcupine or hedgehog.**_

_**Eventually, we cut off to a grassy plains. Merida is sitting as Angus rolls around.**_

**_She's carving what looks like an eagle into her bow. She looks up, when she hears one's cry._**

_**A few seconds later, we see Merida climbing up something. **_

_**Her hand slips, but she quickly regains her placing. She continues to climb until she reaches the top. She looks out to the sky and watches the sunrise.**_

_**As it does, the waterfall next to Merida turns a brilliant shade of red.**_

_**Merida reaches out and using her palms, drinks from the falls.**_

_**She smiles and cheers.**_

_**Not much later, we're back at the stables. Merida jumps off of Angus.**_

**Merida  
I'm starvin...how about you Angus?**

_**Angus flicks his tail at her.**_

_**Merida sputters for a moment.**_

**Merida  
Oats it is then.**

_**The screen fades.**_

* * *

Kura giggles as the next scene came.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Big Four

Chapter 9

Watching the movie part 2

**_We're suddenly in the sky._ _A __familiar looking black dragon flies by, a f__emale figure sitting on his back. Her face is covered by a __mask like helmet._**

**Hicca**

**Come on bud. One more time...**

**_Toothless cooes at her. Hicca pats his head comfortingly._**

**Hicca**

**Come on, it'll be fine. **

**_That said, Hicca adjusted her foot and prostethic a b__it, locking Toothless' tail into place. She sat up, leaned over and..._**

**_fell off of Toothless._**

* * *

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup chuckled nervously.

"What?" He friends, uncle and father glared at gulped and turned back to the movie.

* * *

**_Hicca was freefalling, gaining more speed as she did. Toothless fell with her._****_They kept on falling and falling and falling until..._**

**_Hicca pulled on something and..._**

_**flew?**_

* * *

"AWESOME!" The twins yelled, banging their heads _together._

* * *

**_Hicca and Toothless flew side by side._****_Dragons flew with them as they passed by._****_Eventually, Hicca and Toothless landed. Hicca reached up and removed_ her _helmet._****_Her auburn-brown hair had gotten darker. Her face looked more mature, her eyes looked sharper._****_She looked..._****_grown up._**

**Hicca**

**I say that's enough flying for today Bud.**

_**Nothing.**_

**Hicca**

**Bud? Toothless? **

**_Toothless was sneaking up behind Hicca. He pounced, qnd Hicca fell over with a shriek. She groaned and pushed the Night Fury off of her chest. _**

**Hicca**

**Thanks for nothing Bud...**

**_Toothless shot her a gummy smile. Hicca smiled back and got up. But when she did, she noticed a swirl of snowflakes coming near her. She reached out, touched them, and gasped as they turned into small flames, flowers, and eventually leaves. She gasped in pain when they struck her chest. She fell over and the screen went black. The next thing we know, Hicca is groaning. She's in the Cove with Toothless. She looks around and sees a woman. Hicca stands and walks over. As she does, the scene fades away._**

Everyone wondered what was gonna happen and who the woman was.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Big Four

Chapter 10

Watching the movie part 3

_**We see someone running. We slowly look up, and see none other than, Flynn Rider. **_

**Flynn **

**Oh no...**

**_He picks up a poster. He frantically shakes his head. _**

**Flynn **

**Nonono!**

**_Beat._**

**They just can't get my nose right! **

**_He shows off the poster. On it, is a drawn picture of him with a comically large nose._**

* * *

Everyone, but Flynn, laughed at this. He grumbled and crossed his arms and glared at the screen.

* * *

_**He turned and saw three guards closing in on him. He curses metally and continues to run. **_

**Flynn **

**WHOA! **

**_Flynn had tripped over a root._**

* * *

Everyone but Flynn chuckled.

* * *

**_T_****_HUD!_**

** Flynn**

** Ow...**

** _He rubbed his head and looked up. He gasped when he saw four beams of light. The first to go up was a pale blue. The next was a golden yellow. The third a brilliant shade of red and the last a shade of green. _**

**Flynn **

**What the he- **

**_He was cut off by a female voice._**

**?**

**Four shall arise,**

** to take the lands. **

**From the North, **

**a spirit,**

** a child, **

**with the powers of Winter at her hands. **

**Hailing from the South, **

**a princess,**

** fair and fierce. **

**With arrows of Summer, **

**beware, **

**for they burn all that they pierce. **

**Look to West, **

**and listen as meadows sing.**

** Search high and wide, **

**for the singer who is Spring. **

**Lastly,**

**head to East,**

**home to the leader of them all, **

**a viking, **

**born by leaves of Autumn's fall. **

**Together, **

**they shall rise to take the throne.**

** The warrior who yearns for freedom,**

** the princess dreams of home. **

**The viking who brought the change,**

**and the spirit,**

** who has wandered three centuries all alone. **

**Summer and Winter, **

**Spring, **

**and Autumn. **

**Together they can find the path of life they need. **

**Search for them, **

**bring them together,**

** for all our lives,**

** are grave, **

**grave danger. **

**Over the seas, **

**land,**

**and skies, **

**you will each by hearing their cries. **

**Find them, **

**find them at once. **

**For this journey, **

**has only just begun! **

**_Thunder clashed in the distance. Flynn looked around for the woman, he knew it was one by the way the voice sounded. But he had no idea who it was. He scowled and looked towards the beams of light. The closest to him was the golden yellow one. Shrugging, he headed towards it. He never noticed a pair of grassy greeneyes watching him. _**

**? **

**I wish you the best of luck young man. **

**_The eyes vanished from sight and the scene fades._**

* * *

Everyone is gaping at the screen. What just happened? Who was that person? What was with the beams of light? What happened with Hicca? Where was Flynn going? What was with those lights? And what did that voice meen by all our lives are in grave, grave danger?

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Big Four

* * *

**So, I have chosen the pairings. Jarida, ToothlessxHicca and FlynnxRapunzel. **

**-Kura.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Watching the movie part 4 "Do you know that woman?" Jackson asked Sakura. She nodded slowly. "Yes. She's playing an important part in this later on. But I'm not telling you." She smirked when he and Jack groaned. Kura shook her head. They turned their attention back to the screen.

**_We are with Hicca once more. The woman was still there. Hicca walked around the cove. The woman watched her as she did. Hicca turned to the woman._**

**Hicca  
****Who are you? **

**_The woman smiled and walked over to a wall covered by vines. She gazed at it for a long time before turning her grassy gaze to Hicca._**

**?  
****Who I am, is of no importance yet. But you can call me...Gaia. Hicca, it's time for the seasons to unite. You will soon be joined hy the others... I wish you the best of luck. **

**_The woman vanoshed before Hicca could ask anything. Shw sighed in annoyance and stared at the wall "Gaia" had been staring at. She swore there was something behind them._ _She__ grabbed her knife and cut away at the vines. Slowly, one by one, they all fell to the ground. Hicca gasped. _**

**Hicca  
****This...I...I... **

**_She stared at the painting. She backed up and saw it more clearly. On it was six figures. Four of which were literally glowing. Sye walked up to the first pairing. A girl with golden hair and a man with brown hair. She noticed an inscription by each and read them as she went by. _**

**Hicca  
****"Princess Rapunzel Corona, age eighteen. Born in Corona, Germany. This girl was locked away for her whole life until Flynn Rider took her away and returned her home. Rapunzel and Flynn got married in 1598, hut their rule in the kingdom of Corona didn't last. They were killed a few months afterwards in a riot. Rapunzel was revived as the Spirit of Spring and Creativity. Though, she and her husband hqve been separated. Fate decrees that history will repeat itself and they shall meet in her tower once again."**

**_She walked to the next one. This time, she saw two girls. Both had blue eyes and pale skin, but one had red hair, while the other's was white. _**

**Hicca  
****"Merida DunBroch, age nineteen. Princess and first born descendant of clan DunBroch. At the age of sixteen, Merida went through a mishappening with her mother over an arranged marriage. Merida never married and died in battle at the age of nineteen. Her fiery temper has earned her the title of Summer and Courage. Though she is the spirit of Summer, it is rumored she will fall for the spirit of Winter, Jacklyn Overland Frost. Jackie Frost was born in the 1700s. She died at the age of sixteen, though some believe she is much younger. She is the only spirit known to have memory loss and is ignored by all others but the Sandman." **

**_That was all. Hicca gasped loudly at the last painting. It was one of herself and a boy she didn't recognize..He had tanned skin, ripped muscles, green eyes and wild black hair. _**

**Hicca  
****"Hicca Horrendous Haddock III, age twenty. Eldest of the Seasons, Hicca was considered a weak, useless girl and a disgrace to the Hairy Hooligans-" Yee, thanks... "but upon befriending a Night Fury, things changed for her. She died at the age of twenty saving her father from Daggur and his armada. She became the spirit of Autumn because she brought change. Terrance Night. He died at the age of twenty-one. He is the only spirit that has been able to change form. He can turn into...a...a... a Night Fury..." **

**_Hicca turned to Toothless who was staring at Terrance. _**

**Hicca  
****"Together the Seasons, Thief, Viking Warrior and Dragon will join hands to defeat the darkness." **

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Big Four

* * *

**New character added. And angst! Lots and lots of angst, okay, maybe not lots abd lots, but there is angst. With Jackie!- Kura.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Watching the movie part 5

**_We are back with Flynn. We see him approach a tower. Looking around, he finds some arrows and uses them to climb up. He grunts as he goes. After what seems like forever, he jumps in through an open window._**

**Flynn  
****Okay! I'm here! Now what am I suppo-  
****_BANG!  
_****_-_****ACK!**

**_He slumps over. We see a girl holding up a frying pan. She's panting deeply and lets out a tiny shriek. A few seconds later, Flynn is waking up, but to something...odd. He feels something wet in his ear... Eyes opening slowly, Flynn looks around. He finds nothing. At least, not until he looked onto his shoulder, where a small, adorable, chameleon sat._**

* * *

"REALLY?! AGAIN?!" Flynn groaned. Rapunzel giggled while Pascal sent Flynn a smug look from the top of Rapunzel's head. Flynn shot him a look before turning back to the screen.

* * *

**Flynn  
****GAH! **

**_He shakes his head and the chameleon jumps off. _**

**Flynn  
****Ugh!  
****_He looks down.  
_****Is this...hair?**

**_Clang! Clang! Clang! Flynn looked around and was soon face to face with a girl with golden hair. Her emerald eyes glared at him._**

**Rapunzel  
****Who are you? And how did you find me?**

**Flynn  
****Uh...**

* * *

"Wow..." Merida smirker towards the now red couple, "Karma must really like messing with ya. That, or fate must think the way ye met was hilarious enough to repeat." Everyone laughed as Rapunzel and Flynn stuttered in protest.

* * *

**_Rapunzel scoffed and yanked her hair, which was tying Flynn the chair he sat on, pulling the man closer to her. _**

**Rapunzel  
****I said, who are you? And how did you find me?**

**Flynn  
****Uh...Okay, I'll just cut to the chase. I'm Flynn. I was running from some Guards. I tripped, heard a voice, saw some freaky beams of light, and came to the closest, which was the same gold as your hair. I didn't know anyone was here and...West...**

**Rapunzel  
****What? **

**Flynn  
****I HEADED WEST WHEN I CAME HERE! YOU'RE ONE OF THE SEASONS THE VOI****CE TOLD ME ABOUT! **

**_Rapunzel looked at him. Seeing her confusion, Flynn began to retell the whole story. As he does, the scene fades and we suddenly scan over the Eiffel Tower. A white haired girl is sitting at the top, looking at the lights before her. She smiled softly and threw a few snowflakes up. They got caught in some cloud and a gentle snowfall starts. _**

**Jackie  
****Maybe they're right...maybe I should just...I should just...end it all. **

* * *

"JACK!" Everyone, but Jackson and Emma, glared at the white haired boy.

He chuckled nervously. "What?"

"Jack." North shot him a stern look, "is any of this true?"

"You mean the suicidal thoughts and deep depression my female counter part is in...erm...no?"

"LIAR!" Merida yelled, pointing at him. Just when he was about to speak, Jack was cut off by Jackie speaking again.

* * *

**Jackie  
****"You're a monter..." I know I am... "You're a killer..." I know already. "The cold should bother you..." But it doesn't. "You're useless..." No, I'm not...right?**

**?  
****Ya know, it's weird to see someone talking to themselves. **

**Jackie  
****Huh?! **

**_She turned to face a boy around her age. He had black hair and violet eyes. _**

**?  
****Hi. Don't think we've met before. Name's Eric. Eric Muse. Spirit of musical inspiration.**

**Jackie  
****Okaaaaaaayyy...well, I'm Jackie Frost. Spirit of Winter for... three hundred years this December. **

**Eric  
****Never noticed ya before. **

**Jackie  
****Maybe other spirits have just kept you from meeting me. I'm nothing but a monster. A killer. A no good fu- **

**Eric  
****Beautiful. **

**Jackie  
****-cking, wait...what? **

**Eric  
****Beautiful. No one really appreciates the beauty of winter. The shimmering ice anf frost. The soft blankets of white. And you. I have to go Jackie. Parting is such sweet sorrow. **

**_Eric took Jackie's hand and kissed it before leaving. Jackie's cheek went violet. She brought her hand up and hd it to her chest. She shook her head before flying off. She had to get to Russia anyways. _**

**Review! Eric Muse plays an inportant part in this story. EricxJackie is a small side pairing btw!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Big Four

* * *

**I turned When Will My Life Begin? Reprise 2 into a duet for Rapunzel and Jackie. Enjoy!- Kura.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Watching the movie part 6

_**Rapunzel stared at Flynn, contemplating what he just said.**_

**Rapunzel  
So, you, are looking for the Seasons, and I just so happen, to be Spring, am I right?**

**Flynn  
Yes.**

**Rapunzel  
Hmm... okay, Flynn Rider. I'll make a deal with you. I'll go...meet the other SEASONS, if, and only if, you take me to see the floating lights.**

**Flynn  
You mean the lanterns for the anniversary of the Lost Princess' death over 500 years ago?**

**Rapunzel  
Exactly. I KNEW they weren't stars.**

* * *

Everyone stared at Rapunzel. She blushed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**_Next thing we know, we see Flynn climbing down the tower with his arrows._**

**Flynn  
Coming Blondie?!**

**Rapunzel  
Yeah...**

**_Rapunzel could be seen standing on the edge of her window. Her hair was on a hook, and Pascal on her shoulder. Eventually, they fade and we see Jackie land in Russia. We go back to Rapunzel after a few seconds._**

**Rapunzel  
**_Look at the world,_  
_so close,_  
_and I'm halfway to it._

**_We go back to Jackie, who is looking at a group of kids playing in the snow._**

**Jackie**  
_Look at them all,  
so close,  
do I even dare?_

**Rapunzel and Jackie  
**_Look at me,  
here at last,  
I just have to do it...  
**Beat.  
**Should I?  
No.  
Here I go._

**_Rapunzel tossed the rest of her hair out and jumped out the window. Flynn ducks and watches as she falls past him. Smiling, Rapunzel let's out a laugh that takes us back to Jackie. Jackie is heading towards the kids. Might as well have some fun, right? She picks up a snowball, tosses it, and when we see a kid fall over, we go back to Rapunzel. _**

Rapunzel  
_Just feel the grass,  
the dirt,  
the way I dreamed they be._

**_Rapunzel was rolling around in the grass. She smiled at her own creations, beautiful flowers that were left wherever she touched. As a breeze ruffles her hair, we go to Jackie, who feels a breeze as well._**

**Jackie**  
_Just feel that winter breeze,  
the way it's calling me._

**_Jackie and Rapunzel then begin to sing in unison._**

**Rapunzel and Jackie**  
_For the first time ever!  
I'm completely free!_

**Rapunzel**_  
I could go running-_

**Jackie**_  
-and racing-_

**Rapunzel**_  
-and dancing!_

**Jackie**_  
And chasing!_

**Rapunzel**  
_And leaping!_

**Jackie**  
_And bounding!_

**Rapunzel**_  
Hair flying!_

**Jackie**_  
Heart pounding!_

**Rapunzel**_  
And splashing!_

**Jackie**_  
And reeling!_

**Rapunzel and Jackie**  
_And finally feeling!  
That's when my life begins!_

* * *

Hiccup sent Jack a smirk.

Jack noticed and stuttered, causing everyone else to laugh.

* * *

_**Flynn stared at Rapunzel and the flowers she left in her path. He led her to the spot in which he saw the lights first. Sure enough, the golden yellow one was gone.**_

_**Rapunzel took notice of the three remaining lights. Red, green and blue. The furthest from them was the blue one.**_

**Flynn  
Let's go that way.**

_**He pointed to his left and Rapunzel nodded. Together, the duo continued to walk. Rapunzel noticed a small blue flame and let out a gasp. Flynn turned to ask her what was wrong, but then, they both noticed that the red beam of light seemed to be closer to them now. Not only that, a path of blue flames appeared.**_

**Rapunzel  
Let's follow them.**

**Flynn  
Where?!**

_**Rapunzel ignored him and followed them. It seemed to be getting hotter by the second. She wiped at her brow and continued on. Flynn followed her, grumbling as an arrow flew by his head.**_

**Flynn  
AAH!**

* * *

Everyone laughed, knowing who shot the arrow.

* * *

**Merida  
Who dares enter my forest?!**

_**Flynn and Rapunzel look at the redheaded, blue eyed, girl before them. She pointed her bow and arrow at them. Turning to look at where her previous arrow landed, both of them widened their eyes when they saw the tree it hit burning. Merida smirked.**_

**Flynn  
South...**

**Merida and Rapunzel  
Huh?**

**Flynn  
SOUTH! WE WERE HEADING SOUTH! NOW WE JUST HAVE TO GO EAST AND NORTH!**

_**Merida turned to Rapunzel, sending her a questioning glance. Shrugging, Rapunzel explained everything she knew. From the beams of light, being a Season, and their journey to Corona.**_

**Merida  
I guess I'll be joining ye. Ye might need this.**

_**She held out her bow and arrow. Flynn sighed and pointed to the green light.**_

**Flynn  
Can we get going? That green light is the closest thing to us, if I'm right, gold meant Spring, red Summer, so that means green is Autumn and blue Winter.**

_**Rapunzel rolled her eyes and walked off with Merida. Flynn groaned and ran after them.**_

_**As they walked towards the green light, the spot where Flynn showed Rapunzel the beams of light began to change, a small sapling appearing as the red beam of light disappeared and the green one got bigger.**_

* * *

Everyone looked at the baby plant. They all had a feeling it was important, but why?

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

The Big Four

**For anyone who wanted to know a list of characters in the movie, here they are. At some point, I will publish a chapter solely on their bios. -Sakura.**

**Jackie Frost**

**Hicca Horrendous Haddock III**

**Rapunzel Corona/Fitzherbert**

**Merida DunBroch**

**Pascal**

**North**

**Tooth**

**Bunny**

**Terrance Fury/Toothless**

**Eric Muse**

**Angus**

**Sandy**

**Pitch**

**Karma Omens**

**Claire Rivers**

**Emma Overland **

**Jacklyn Overland **

**Lucinda Overland**

**Joseph Overland**

**James Bennet**

**Jamie Bennet**

**Sophie Bennet**

**Sophia Bennet**

**Jenny Bennet**

**Gothel**

**M'ordu**

**Elinor**

**Fergus**

**The triplets**

**The Whitler**

**Terra Natura**

**Iviemu Wind**

* * *

Chapter 14

Watching the movie part 7

**_Hicca shot Toothless a glare. The dragon stared at her before givin a sigh. He glowed in a dark blue light and shifted into his human body. Terrance held a hand out to Hicca. It was only then did she realize that he had a scar on his lower left leg. _**

**Terrance  
Let me explain!**

**Hicca  
Why?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FUCKING DRAGON!**

**Terrance  
I am!**

**Hicca  
NO, YOU'RE NOT!**

* * *

Everyone cringed as Hicca's voice got louder and louder.

"Damn Hicc..." Astrid groaned, "you've got lungs."

'Wait 'til they hear Jackie and Jacklyn...' Kura giggled mentally to herself.

* * *

**Terrance  
Okay, I'm half-human and half-dragon, there, happy?!**

**Hicca  
_Smirks  
_****ctually, yes. Yes, I am.**

**Terrance  
Good, 'cause we've got company coming.**

_**Hicca opened her mouth to ask when three figures ran towards them. Two were girls and one was a man. The first girl had red hair, blue eyes, and held a bow and arrow. The second had blond hair, green eyes and a...**_

_**was that a...**_

_**a frying pan?!**_

_**Finally, the man, who other than the satchel he held and the clothes on him, he had nothing.**_

_**Terrance stood in front of Hicca, causing the girl to sigh and roll her eyes.**_

**Flynn  
See? I told you, if we headed East, which we did, we'd find Autumn!**

**Hicca  
Autumn...wait...are you talking about the seasons?!**

**Rapunzel  
How did you know?**

**Hicca  
Because Gaia told me. And, because of this...**

_**Hicca led them to the painting she had seen earlier. The others gasped silently. Hicca's eyes narrowed. The inscriptions. They were missing.**_

**Flynn  
And I see we have only one more place to go. Let's head North.**

* * *

Everyone looked at Flynn. Since when was he such a leader?

* * *

_**We head back to Russia in time to see a staff hit something. Frost soon spreads from where the staff had touched the object to, well, pretty much everywhere. Laughter can be heard. **_

_**But it can be fairly noticed why.**_

_**A Russian boy walked up to a water fountain. He was about to take a drink, when the water froze, with his tongue stuck to the ice.**_

_**Then there was a man who slipped on ice, another who lost his papers in the wind, a young boy who tried to feed his fish only to have the top frozen.**_

_**The laughter continued until eventually, we see who is laughing.**_

**Jackie  
_Amused  
_Ah, now that, that was fun...  
_Beat.  
_Hey Wind!**

_**The wind seemed to pick up, ruffling Jackie's hair. The white haired girl smiled as she leaned forwards.**_

**Jackie  
Take me home!**

_**She leans further and the wind picks her up. Jackie whooped as she flew away. **_

* * *

"You can fly?" Astrid asked.

'Cool...' Jackson thought in awe.

Jack nodded, "Iviemu was my first real friend."

"Who?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh..."

Kura giggled, "You'll learn later on in the movie!"

Everyone grumbled and turned back to the screen.

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

The Big Four

**Please note, all characters who aren't OCs are given random ages and bios. Nothing is truly exact, it's all altered for the sake of the movie/fic. -Sakura.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Character Bios

Jackie Frost-

Age 16

Spirit of Winter

Guardian of Fun

_Jackie Frost is the youngest seasonal spirit known. She's known as a myth, nothing but a saying. Jackie falls for the spirit of Summer, Merida DunBroch, but first falls into the arms of Eric Muse. Jackie hides her true colors, so when she's recruited to not only be a Guardian, but a Season, her answer is no. _

* * *

Hicca Horrendous Haddock III

Age 20.

Spirit of Autumn

Guardian of Change.

_When she was 14, Hicca was able to do the impossible, she shot down a Night Fury, whom became her first real friend. She named him Toothless, and after facing all trials, the two brought forth the biggest change in the history of Berk; they brought peace between dragons and vikings. Hicca was finally noticed, but it didn't strike anyone how much she's done until her death during a war with Daggur and his armada. Centuries later, she returns as the Spirit of Autumn and future leader of the Seasons._

* * *

Merida DunBroch

Age 19.

Spirit of Summer.

Guardian of Bravery.

_Merida went to all ends to ensure she didn't get married when she was 16. She and her mother went through an experience that changes them both. As an agreement, Merida would take only essential lady lessons, such as cooking, sewing and dancing, and in return, she could do anything she wanted. Whether it was archery or swordplay. Merida, at the age of 19, runs into battle with her father, where she was killed. Centuries later, she returns as the Spirit of Summer, second in Command of the Seasons._

* * *

Rapunzel Corona/Fitzherbert

Age 18.

Spirit of Spring.

Guardian of Creativity.

_Rapunzel spent 18 years locked away in a tower until she meant Flynn Rider, later to be revealed as Eugene Fitzherbert. Rapunzel's golden hair was 70 feet long, some say it was much longer, and could heal any wound, and reverse aging. When she learned her so-called "Mother" was only using her for her powers, she tried to escape, and eventually did, but at a cost. She lost her powers, but she gained something as well. She gained a real family. She got married to Eugene a few months after her return to Corona. But they were both killed not too long after their wedding. Rapunzel returns centuries later as the Spirit of Spring. She meets up with Flynn again, and repeats the events of history from so long ago._

* * *

Terrance Fury/Toothless

Age 21.

Spirit of the Night Fury.

Hicca's protector and lover.

_When he was 21, Terrance Fury was on the verge of death. He made a deal with the Norse Gods. Should they let him live, they could change his appearance. Into anything at all! And in return, he'd help someone bring a change. Of all the Gods, it was Thor who answered his calls. He took the young man to his brother Loki, and together, for a pure moment of mutual agreement, they turned Terrance into a rare breed of dragon; The Night Fury. Terrance joins his fellow dragons, and years after his "death" he meets Hicca, who calls him Toothless. Eventually, he reveals himself to her and they become lovers until they are both killed in a war with Daggur._

* * *

Eric Muse

Age 17.

Spirit of Musical Inspiration.

_Eric was always fascinated by music. As a child, he aimed to learn to play all instruments. He learned to sing. He died of illness at the age of 17. Eric gives all musicians, song writers, singers, etc. their inspiration for music. He also falls for Jackie Frost 400 years after his death, only 100 years older than Jackie spiritually._

* * *

Terra Natura

Age unknown but looks 25.

Spirit of the Earth.

Mother Nature.

_Also known as Gaia, Terra Natura is said to be born the same day as the Earth. That she is the plants, seasons, and animals living on it. Though her true age is unknown, it is believed she is in her mid-twenties, or 25 years old. Terra gathers the Seasons and Guardians together in an attempt to bring balance back to the world._

* * *

Iviemu Wind

Age 18

Spirit of the Wind

_Also known as the Northern Wind and Wolf-Wind, Iviemu is the only male spirit of the wind, and the only one who can change into an animal to avoid suspicion. He is most commonly known by those who've seen him as the silver wolf, Lunar Wolf and Winter's Wolf. He becomes Jackie's first friend, and protects her as if she were one his own._

* * *

Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert

Age 20.

Spirit of Strength.

Guardian of Protection

Rapunzel's husband.

_Flynn used to be a thief. He had joined up with the Stabbington Brothers in an attempt to steal the Lost Princess' tiara. He eventually ditches the brothers and meets Rapunzel. By meeting her, he learns there's more to life than gold, silver and jewels. Eventually they get married, but are killed shortly after, only spending a few months as husband and wife. Flynn is revived as the Spirit of Strength and is recruited by Terra Natura to gather the Seasons. Along the way, he meets up with Rapunzel, and together, they repeat history._

* * *

Elinor DunBroch

Age 43

Queen of Clan DunBroch

Merida's mother

_After her experience as a bear and in the wild, Elinor has grown to accept Merida for who she is. Elinor became known as the Bear Queen, quite literally, and was heartbroken upon hearing the death of her beloved daughter._

* * *

Fergus DunBroch

47

King of Clan DunBroch

Merida's father

_Better known as the Bear King. Fergus always knew Merida would be a fine Queen, and a better warrior than any man. He knew he couldn't stop her from entering battle with him, and he knew when he saw that fatal blow, he couldn't save his daughter._

* * *

Hamish, Harris and Hubert DunBroch

Ages 4 in the beginning and 15 nearing the end.

Princes of Clan DunBroch

Merida's brothers

_The trio of brothers never forgot their sister or their time as bear cubs. When Merida entered battle, they began to train for the day they'd fight for the throne. At the age of 15, it was Hamish DunBroch who was crowned King._

* * *

Karma Omens

Age 19

Spirit of Fortune (luck)

_Karma is said to be amongst some of the eldest spirits out there. She can give anyone good or bad luck. It's like they say, what goes around, comes around, and, Karma's a bitch. She won't hesitate to ensure someone get the luck they deserve, whether it's good or bad._

* * *

Claire Rivers

Age 17

Spirit of the Amazon River

_Claire is what some would call an Amazoness. She protects everything that lives near or in the Amazon River. Claire is known to be temperamental but motherly at the same time. She becomes friends with Hicca a few days after they meet in the Amazon jungles._

* * *

Jacklyn Overland

Age 16

Jackie Frost's past self.

_Unlike Jackie, Jacklyn is seen by those around her. She is known as the beauty of Burgess and as a sister to all the children. A child at heart, Jacklyn never truly grew up. She always turned heartbreaking situations into games in an attempt to get people to smile. Well, it worked all the way to her death on December 21, 1772._

* * *

Emma Overland/Bennet

Age 10 in Jacklyn's/Jackie's memories but 18 in her own.

Jacklyn's/Jackie's younger sister.

_Emma was only ten when her older sister fell through the ice that horrific day. Emma never left her home during the winter. It hurt her to see the season her sister loved so much, and know that she died in it. Eventually, at the age of 18, she gets married to Jame's Bennet cousin, Nathaniel Bennet. She names her first son after her sister. Jackson Overland Frost Bennet._

* * *

Lucinda Overland

Age 39

Jacklyn's/Jackie's and Emma's mother.

_Lucinda was 39 when Emma told her Jacklyn had fallen through the lake near their home. Lucinda was a midwife, helping others who were ill, injured, or women about to go into labor. She retired after Jacklyn's death on December 21, 1772._

* * *

Joseph Overland

Age 41

Jacklyn's/Jackie's and Emma's father.

_He wasn't there the day Jacklyn died. When he learns his eldest daughter died. Feeling a burden of guilt, Joseph does everything he can to ensure Emma lives a long life and that no one disturbs his eldest daughter's resting place. On December 25, 1772, the lake in which Jacklyn died was dubbed Jacklyn's Lake._

* * *

James Bennet

Age 19

Jacklyn's/Jackie's best friend.

_James Bennet was actually supposed to marry Jacklyn a few after her death. Their wedding date being on December 28, 1772. At the lost of not only his fiancé, but his best friend, James doesn't know what to do. A few years later, James enlists himself in the Patriot Army during the Revolutionary War and dies in battle at the age of 29._

* * *

Sophia Bennet

Age 11

James' younger sister.

_Sophia was ill the day Jacklyn died, but that didn't stop her from going to pay her respects to the older girl who could have been her sister seven days later._

* * *

Jamie Bennet

Age 8.

James's and Sophia's Bennet ancestor.

_Jackie's first believer, Jamie is the ancestor of James and Sophia Bennet. Jamie never gave up hope when things seemed to go wrong and always fights to keep belief strong._

* * *

Sophie Bennet

Age 2

Jamie's little sister.

James's and Sophia's ancestor

_Sophie is Bunny's strongest believer. She "accidentally" walked to his Warren, and it's there that she meets the Guardians and Seasons. _

* * *

Jenny Bennet

Age 24.

Jamie's and Sophie's mother.

_Jenny was the reason Jamie became Jackie's first believer. She told him the classic saying, "You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." That was enough to get the boy to believe in the Winter Sprite._

* * *

Nicholas St. North

Santa Clause

Age 40.

Spirit of Christmas

Guardian of Wonder

_North is the leader of the Guardians. When Terra asks him to make her Seasons Guardians. Not knowing what to do, North consults MiM, who agrees to the terms of Gaia._

* * *

Toothiana Memoria

Tooth Fairy

Age 26.

Spirit of the Tooth Fairy Armies

Guardian of Memories

_When she was a human, Toothiana Memoria was engaged to her friend, Ricardo Fae. But one day, she went to visit another friend, Tania Dawns, and on the way, encountered men pulling out the teeth of children and putting them into their own mouths. Toothiana, who just so happened to an expert swordswoman, helped the children, but at a cost. One of the men stabbed her in the stomach, and before she could die, Tsar Lunar turned her into the Guardian of Memories. He asked her where she wanted memories to be stored, and looking at the pile of teeth near her, Toothiana replied, "Children's teeth."_

* * *

Emerson Aster Bunnymund

Easter Bunny

Age 28.

Pooka

Spirit of Easter

Guardian of Hope

_Bunnymund is one of the few Guardians who didn't start off as a human. He's a Pooka and the last of his kind. When Bunnymund left his home and came to Earth, the only thing that kept him going was Hope. He spread this out to all children and that made him a Guardian._

* * *

Sanderson Mansnoozie

Sandy

Sandman

Age unknown

Star

Guardian of Dreams

_Like Bunnymund, Sandy is among the few Guardians who didn't start off as a human, in fact, he was a star. He was given life by MiM to counteract Kozmotis Pitchner, who had become Pitch Black when he unleashed an army of Nightmares. Sandy used the dust of his "star" and used it to ensure children slept peacefully. That dust eventually became known as Dream Sand, and it was those dreams he gave that ensured him a spot as a Guardian._

* * *

Kozmotis Pitchner Black

Age 45

Spirit of Fear

Nightmare King

Guardian of Fear in the future

_As a young man, Pitch used to work for the Golden Army. But one day, he unleashed an army of Nightmares that took over him. He took on the name Pitch Black and became known as the Boogeyman. He is believed to still be good, which is why Terra wants her Seasons to ensure they save him from himself. _

* * *

Tsar Lunar

MiM

Manny

Age unknown but looks 49.

Assigns new Guardians.

_Manny feels it's up to him and Terra to keep balance in the world. And in order to do that, they need spirits. When it came to having a Winter Sprite, he chose Jacklyn Overland, but felt ounces of guilt the day she denied joining the Guardians._

* * *

Mother Gothel

Age 45

Spirit of Greed

_Gothel was Rapunzel's so called "Mother." She only cared for herself. When MiM saw this, he knew he found someone who was full of greed, selfishness, and darkness. He turned her into the Spirit of Greed, but didn't return her young looks. It was the greed of a person that gave them to her._

* * *

The Whitler

Age 80

Witch

_The Whitler meets Merida when she's sixteen. Centuries later, the old witch is back to ensure the Seasons and Guardians accomplish their mission. She's still bent on telling everyone she's a wood carver, though none believe her._

* * *

Angus

Merida's horse

* * *

Pascal

Rapunzel's chameleon

* * *

M'ordu

Age 42

Demon Bear

_M'ordu used to be a human, full of selfishness. He wanted power. He wanted to be the only one to rule his father's kingdom. Out of his own selfish wants and needs, he went to the Whitler and drank a potion that gave him the strenght of ten men, but at a cost. Later on, he turned into the Demon Bear. Though he was crushed by a rock by Elinor DunBroch, some say the Demon Bear still lives on._

* * *

**Review! Notice, only Pascal and Angus didn't have bios because there was really no need.**


End file.
